With development of mobile terminal technology, almost every smart phone, currently available on the market, has a touch screen. In order to prevent an accidental touching on the screen, which may result in an undesired operation, a wide variety of methods for locking smart phone screens have been proposed. Accordingly, a wide variety of corresponding methods for unlocking the smart phone screen have also appeared, such as sliding a finger up and down (vertically) on the screen, sliding a finger left and right (horizontally) on the screen, drawing an arc on the screen with a finger, drawing other specific shapes on the screen with a finger, and the like.
Methods for unlocking mobile phone screens, in the existing technology, typically include unlocking the screen through touching the screen on a small area and sliding with specific track. Limited by size of mobile phone screen and size of human fingers, and other factors as well, known screen unlocking methods have requirements for accuracies of a touching point and sliding track. As a result, unlocking attempts can easily fail, and users often need to make multiple attempts in order to successfully unlock the screen, which is an inconvenience to the users.
Therefore, the prior art is yet to be modified and improved.